Tank Kreed - A Guide by MistAssassin
Tank Kreed - Combo Master A guide by MistAssassin 'Introduction:' Hello guys I'm MistAssassin, a low level player who recently came back to playing RoI, and I want to present you a guide to my new favourite immortal - Kreed. So now you might be asking yourselves: 'Why play Kreed?' Kreed is an AD caster who transitions into a tank late game. He is unique because he's one of the two immortals who use Energy as a resource and has a special effect on every 3rd ability allowing different combos depending on the order in which you cast them. He has great farming, pushing, ganking and teamfighting potential. His abilities synergize well with almost everyone, meaning he can set up some epic combos most of the immortals in the game. HE'S ALSO THE MANLIEST HERO IN ROI. 'Skills and Abilities:' Q: Fiery Dance Range: Self Radius: 125 Casting Time: Instant Cost: 35 Energy Cooldown: 16/15/14/13/12 seconds Damage: 10/20/30/40/50 Physical per second Duration: 4 seconds Primal: Explosion Damage: 50/100/150/210/280 Physical This ability creates a ring of fire around you and deals small damage to enemies inside it. When cast as Primal it ends with a burst of damage.Primal Q is your most damaging ability if you manage to catch someone for 4 seconds and land the burst. It's great for pushing and sustained DPS. W: Stone Edge Range:450 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Cost: 35 Energy Cooldown: 15 Seconds Damage: 60/125/195/260/340 Physical Primal: Stun duration: 1 second Another AoE ability that sends out a wave of rocks that damages all enemies. When cast as Primal it stuns them as well. It's his main farming, harassing, poking, ganking and sniping spell. It has the best Primal effect and you'll find yourself using Primal W the most. Note that it has a very long range but the rocks are very slow so it's very easy to dodge a max range W. E: Glaciate Range: 175 Radius: 80 Casting Time: 0.5 seconds Cost: 35 Energy Cooldown: 16 seconds Damage: Depature Damage: 50/100/160/225/300 Arrival Damage: 30/60/100/140/200 Other: Slows by 40% for 2 seconds, degrading by 14/12/10/8/6% every 0.3 seconds Primal: Slows by 15/20/25/30/35% for 3 seconds Your gap closer and escape skill. You can use it to teleport over thin walls. It can also be used to farm by casting it on top of yourself to get both the departure and arrival damage. When cast as primal it leaves 2 circles of ice which slow. Primal E makes chasing a Kreed almost impossible. Do not use it for anything other than escaping because the stun from Primal W is more useful for ganking and teamfights. R: Mirror Move Range: 1200 Casting Time: Instant Cost: None Cooldown: 100/90/80 seconds Duration: 2 seconds Other: Reduces Energy cost of other abilities by 0/5/10 A two part ability. The passive component reduces the energy cost of your other 3 abilities.This allows you to use your combo once and be able to use it without waiting right after the spells are up! With the active you send your image to dance across the map and can reactivate it to quickly travel to its location. It's great for escaping, chasing, ganking and covering long distance quickly. If you go solo mid this skill greatly boosts your map presence by putting pressure on both of the side lanes. D: Ancient Power Casting Time: 0.5 seconds Cooldown: 300 seconds Duration: 12 seconds Other: Cleanses you, removes your abilities' energy costs and makes them activate as Primal. Fire State: Increases ability damage by 70%. Earth State: Creates a shield, blocking 700 damage and refreshing every 3 seconds.(doesn't stack) Water State: Slows enemies' movement and attack speeds by 35% and increases their cooldowns by 35% in a 200 Radius. Wind State: Makes you immune to crowd control and gives 25% movement speed. This is a great spell with 4 effects that has many uses. You can use it as a damage steroid, a tanking tool, an improvised slow while your E is on cooldown (not worth it just use one of the other 3) or a BKB (CC immunity). Use it for damage in teamfights to combo with your allies' AoE ultimates, for shield TO TAKE THOSE BIG NUKES LIKE A MAN or for CC immunity if the enemies are casting a lot of shit in your general direction. Skill Order D > R > W > Q > E For the first 3 levels upgrade in order Q -> W -> E ( Q first for more aoe damage for early jungling and E 3rd to get your combos faster ) OMFG U NO MAX FIERY DANCE TO DEAL MOST DAMAGE ?! THIS GUIDE IS N00b!!!!!!!!! Levelling Fiery Dance early is like A MAN USING OVERSIZED CONDOMS. NOT ONLY WILL IT PROBABLY NOT DO ITS JOB, IT WILL MAKE YOUR PERFORMANCE WORSE. If you try to stay near your lane opponent for 4 seconds their creep wave will outdamage you. If you try to clear a creep wave and stay near it for 4 seconds you'll take heavy harass from your lane opponent. Item Build Kreed scales best with armor pen, cooldown reduction and tank stats. BUT MIST,WHAT ABOUT AD KREED? I WANT TO DO DAMAGE WHILE MY ABILITIES ARE ON COOLDOWN! If you don't build tank as soon as you use your Q and start auto attacking in melee you'll get blown up. Starting Items: Assassin's Dirk + 5 pots (preferred) / Bear Skin Boots / Golden Idol (don't upgrade it, pays off after 15 minutes, get it if you have $$ in your eyes or have A PING OF 9000 and cannot last hit) The 5 pots are required if you want to push your lane LIKE A REAL MAN. You can go with Bear Skin Boots if you want to spam max range W like a dick and be a tower hugging hippie. First 2 Upgrades: ''' ALWAYS upgrade Bear Skin Boots and Assassin's Dirk ONCE then get all your other items upgraded and finish these. Bear Skin Boots because the first upgrade is extremely cost efficient and Assassin's Dirk so that you can interrupt those gay channeling ults. ''BOOTS'' CHOICE:' You can get either Bear Skin boots(better) or Wildrunner (better for low level when you need that CDR to reach 40%). BUT NOT BOTH DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE TWO FEET (COMMON MISTAKE). '''Usual Order After That:' Torpid's Wand 1, 2, 3, 4 -> Belt of Power 1, 2, 3, 4 -> Bloodstone Pendant 1, 2, 3, 4 -> Penman Reflector / Berek's Scroll (depending on most of their team's damage) 1, 2, 3, 4 -> Bear Skin Boots 3 -> Assassin's Dirk 3,4 Situational items: Aft'e'''r you finish each item ask yourself these questions and pick the one that you can say YES to the best: Is their Nysuss 3-shotting me? GET A RING OF PROTECTION. Do I want to carry? GET A BLADE OF RANDARZ. Am I a team player? GET LYTLE LOCKET AND GO REPAIR TURRETS. Am I a baller? DID YOU BUY TOME OF KNOWLEDGE? I bought Mageslayer Gloves 4 after my Tome of Knowledge! YOU ARE NOW BALLING OUT OF CONTROL. 'Talent Tree' My talent build is focused around increasing his abilities' damage and reducing their cooldowns. I run 21/0/29 grabbing all the points in increased damage, armor penetration, cooldown reduction and ability improvements. BUT WAIT MIST THIS IS TANK KREED GUIDE WTF?! The Skill Tree is mostly there to boost your early game and early game you're not a tank... you're an AD caster. Sure I could spend those 21 points in defense and get a bit more early game survivability BUT since I go for a tanky build I can opt for more ability damage from my talents because YOU CANNOT GAIN INCREASED ABILITY DAMAGE FROM ANYWHERE ELSE! This is really important because with the current meta the way it is, damage is more important than armor/magic resist penetration. The only thing that kind of sets me back is the fact that 5 points are wasted in useless stats (at that point you have a choice between lifesteal and crit chance+dmg I took crit for teh lulz). So my page looks like this 1) Champion 2 1 0 2 2 1 2 2 4 2 1 2 0 2 2 2 2 2) Offense 2 4 0 0 2 2 2 3 0 2 1 0 0 0 3 0 'VERY IMPORTANT NOTE' With this tree you have 2 less cooldown on all 3 of your spells which is around 12% cooldown reduction, an extra 2% from champion tree and 6% from offense which combined with Torpid's Wand 20% caps your CDR at 40% so you dont need more from Artifacts. Archeology 101: Artifacts Talismans: 5x' Gilded Ivory Talismans(+1 magic resist) - You'll probably be going mid and you don't wanna go MANMODE against those mages without having these. The health ones are a possible replacement. Totems: 5x Ancestral Totem of the Hawk(+0.75 armor penetration) - No tanky choices here and CDR is capped so armor pen is the best choice. Seals: 3x ' '''Grand Seal of Wisdom(+2% XP gain) - This really comes down to personal preference. Other good choices are Movement Speed and Gold per 10 ones if you have $$ in your eyes. Symbols: 2x ' 'Primal Earth Symbol(+30 health, +1.5 armor) or Primal Energy Symbol(+30 health, +12.5 energy) - Two of these give you 3 more armor and 60 more HP, which increases your early-game survivability quite a bit. Another very viable choice are the energy ones because as your cooldowns go down before you get lv2 ult if you find yourself spamming a lot you'll run out of energy unless you run these. Relic: 1x ' 'Relic of Grimbark(+2 magic resistance, +1.5 health regen per second, +40 health) or Relic of Trueheart(+2 gold per 10 seconds, +2 armor, +2 magic resist) - More defensive stats. Both are acceptable - make your pick. Energy Regen one works too but the other 2 stats(AD and dodge) seem a bit wasted. Tips, Tricks and General Gameplay '''Choosing your lane: ' You generally want to take solo mid because you can outsustain and outharass most of the mages but Kreed does OK in side lanes too. '''Good Lane Partners: Kreed does well in combination with anyone but your preferred lane partners will be those that can stun/slow, are ranged or can sustain you (special mention to Aislynn who makes it impossible to kill you and also aids in pushing) Harassing: Land W and try to hit some creeps with it as well. Another good way is to get 1 ring, go near them, use QW and E away - this way the enemy can't retaliate because they're stunned and creeps don't have much time to smack you. Don't try to harass with only Q or you'll put yourself in danger. Pushing: ' Just use W, Q and E on top of yourself to obliterate creep waves. You don't even need Primal Q(the explosion usually comes after they're dead). '''Ganking: ' HELP YOUR WEAK AND PUNY ALLIES WHENEVER YOU CAN AND ARE SURE OF A KILL. Charge your stun(, go in with ult), stun them, activate Q, E and auto attack them and chase with ult for another combo if you didn't have to use it in the beginning. ALSO AS THE MANLIEST CHARACTER FROM YOUR TEAM YOU SHOULD ALMOST ALWAYS INITIATE THE GANK WITH YOUR STUN AND TANK THE TURRET IF NEED BE. '''Teamfighting: Stun whenever it's up, take some nukes for your allies AND GO MANMODE ON THEIR CARRIES / PROTECT YOUR PUNY CARRIES. COMBOS AT LAST: Maximum Damage: EWQ(assuming you're at 0 rings at start) ; EQW(with 1 ring) ; QEW(with 2 rings) Stun Combo: EQW(0) ; EWQ(1) ; WEQ(2) Run Awaaay: QWE(0) ; QEW(1) ; EW(2) Yea you got the point. To combo you gotta know what Primal effect you want, consider how much rings you have and decide if you want to open with E for the slow or save it for chasing, running etc... So experiment yourself, be ADAPTIVE and find the best combo for each situation. Closing Words I hope this guide was helpful to you guys and thank you for your time!